Tales of Avatar: The Last Airbender
by SonoftheDragon
Summary: The inhabitants of the ATLA world interact in unusual ways. A sequel to "The Date"
1. Aang and Masanori

Tales of Avatar: The Last Airbender

Part One: Aang and Masanori

Masanori Sun liked the open space at the foot of the stairs below his home on Ember Island. It was a good place to practice.

The first _whoooshh_ of air caught the young firebender's attention. When he turned, a sky bison was setting down on the ground and Aang rode forth on an air scooter. Aang made circles around the other boy.

"Hi, Aang," he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Masa! Think fast!" Aang's blast of air forced Masanori back. He rode it into a backflip and came back with a fire kick. Aang rolled clear of it and landed in a pose.

"Hey, a spar with the Avatar. Now I can brag to my friends!"

Aang laughed along with him. "Good to see you."

"If you're looking for Azula, she's not here right now."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. We never get a chance to really talk."

Both sat down lotus-style, facing each other. "Aang, my good friend. What would you like to talk about?"

Aang fought a surge of doubt. "I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Me help you? Now I'm doubly honored."

Aang took a deep, cleansing breath. "It's like this. A few years ago, I met this guru. He's a spiritual guide. He opened my chakras."

"Chakras? What's that?"

"Um, they're like pools of spirit energy in our bodies. Sometimes they get blocked, and that holds us back from being our best."

"And you'd like to try that on me?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm flattered, Aang. But why pick me?"

Aang had not been prepared for such ready agreement. "Because...um..."

Masanori smiled. "Aang, I'm betrothed to a _great_ liar. Don't hold back on me."

Aanf relaxed a bit. "I did something like this to Azula when I was in the Avatar state. It worked, but it's dangerous. And the best way to help someone is to help them help themselves. And helping is what I do."

"I'd like to write that down."

Aang chuckled. "Later. The idea is to get a person's _chi_ to flow. This guru, he's been doing this for decades. I'm just starting out, and I wanted to try with someone who already...'flows' pretty well."

Masa chuckled. He drew back his wide _gi_ sleeves, revealing his islander's tan. "Yeah, maybe I am part waterbender after all." They shared a laugh. "Aang, if I can help, I will."

Concern showed on Aang's face. "It could get rough, Masa. For me, it was downright scary."

"I don't scare easily, Aang. You forget who I'm in love with." Both laughed again.

"I guess we should get started. Start like you're meditating. Close your eyes, center yourself and focus."

"Okay." Masanori did as Aang instructed.

"The first of seven chakras is about survival. It's blocked by fear. What scares you?"

Masa shook a bit. "I have this dream...every few days or so. I'm on a ship when a wave knocks me overboard. I sink like a rock. I can't breathe." He got agitated. "That's how my dad died. At the North Pole."

"Masa," Aang said with gentle force, "your dream is not real. You can conquer it. Let it and all your fear flow out of your body. Imagine it leaving you."

Masanori took a deep breath. It trembled going it, but was smooth going out. He opened his eyes and looked at Aang. "It's not my only fear, Aang. Losing people I love...not being worthy of their faith in me, not being my best...all of that's tied up in me."

"You conquer your fears by facing them, my friend. Let it all pass out. Don't lose focus."

Masanori resumed his meditative pose. Soon, he was calm again. "I'm fine now."

"Good. Your second chakra is the source of your pleasure. Now I know that's strong in you, but it still can get blocked up. The enemy of pleasure is guilt. What do you feel guilty about most of all?"

Masanori's breathing became more rapid. "I was young and didn't listen like I should. I had a firebending instructor, and...I nearly burned him really badly." His voice was small, like a child.

"That happened to me too, Masa," Aang said with sympathy. "I swore I wouldn't firebend again. But I'm the Avatar, and I can't deny who I am. Neither can you. You are a _great_ firebender. So great, you don't feel the need to hurt anybody to prove it. Conquering shame is all about forgiving yourself. And I know you're a very forgiving man."

Masa controlled his breathing. He actually smiled. "Hey, I'm better now."

"Great. Ready for more?"

"Sure am."

"The third chakra is in your stomach."

"I wondered what that noise was."

"Masa..." Aang was amused, but impatient.

"I'm sorry. I had to," Masa said with a little laugh.

"The third one is the fire chakra, your willpower. Shame is the enemy of will. What disappoints you most about yourself?"

"My laziness," he replied, almost in a whisper. He was no longer feeling jaunty. "Azula, my mom, my dad...they all say I lack focus, and they're right. I goof around; I don't take things seriously."

"Masa, to admit your faults takes wisdom and courage. And you have both. But don't be ashamed of being funny and friendly. Those are parts of who you are, and if you try to deny them, you'll never be complete. Let your shame flow out of you. Embrace who you are."

With a few breaths, Masanori regained control. "Hey, I'm feeling good, Aang."

"Ready for the next one?"

"I am."

"The fourth chakra is the chakra of love, in your heart. Love is blocked by grief. I think I already know what your greatest grief is."

"My dad," Masa replied, his voice wracked with anguish. "When he died, I thought I was going to die."

"You loved him a lot. And grief blocks love. Don't let it block the love you have for him. Remember him for his life, not for his death. Let your grief flow out."

"I don't know if I can." Masa couldn't stop the tears flowing from behind his eyelids. He brought his arm up to his eyes and sobbed into his sleeve. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Aang got to his feet and laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Grief is your greatest weakness. But your love is a source of energy in itself, and your love is very powerful. It will conquer grief if you let it. Think about the people you love. Fill your heart with love until grief is pushed out."

Masanori wiped away his tears. He looked up at Aang with puffy eyes, but smiled a bit. "I'm okay now, Aang. Thank you."

Aang smiled and sat back down. "If you'd like to stop..."

"No. When I start something, I try to see it through."

"Close your eyes. Breathe evenly." Masa did as instructed. "The next chakra is in your throat. It's the chakra of truth, and it's blocked by lies. The lies we tell ourselves. What aren't you honest about?"

"When I act like things don't bother me. When I laugh, even though I feel like I'm dying inside."

"I know what that's like, Masa. But being brave doesn't just mean the courage others can see. It means inner courage, too. Courage to be honest with yourself. Let the lies flow out and embrace who you are."

"I think I'd like that. Azula might get hot at me if I cried all the time, though."

Both laughed. "Your forehead contains the chakra of light, responsible for insight, the seeing of truth. Insight is blocked by illusion."

"Like when someone conceals their true selves?"

"That's right."

"Yeah, I had to work hard to get Azula to take off that mask of hers."

"The guru showed me how everything is conencted, even the different nations."

Masanori perked up. His eyes opened. Inspiration was revealed in them. "Like my sword. The metal comes from the earth. Fire forges it. Water hardens it. And air tempers it."

"Hey, you're good at this. But think about your insight. What illusion tricks you?"

Masa closed his eyes again. "Doubts and distractions. Things that draw away my focus."

"All of these block your insight until you face them. And you have. You've unblocked yourself. Never doubt what you can do or who you are."

"Wait," Masanori said, opening his eyes again. He looked at Aang with confusion. "You said there were seven chakras."

"There is one left." Aang seemed hesitant. "But I had to learn it because I'm the Avatar, the bridge between worlds. I can't see how you would need it."

"But I've come so far, Aang. I want to see this through to the end."

"If that's what you want." Aang breathed deeply. "The last chakra is at the top of your head. It's the chakra of thought. Actually, clarity of thought would be more true. It allows me access to the cosmic energy that lets me achieve the Avatar State at will. But for everyone, clear thinking allows us to overcome any limit."

"But what blocks it?"

Aang mentally braced himself for the reaction. "Earthly attachment."

Masanori's eyes grew wide with dawning horror. "What are you saying, Aang? My greatest attachment is..." He started with shock and jumped to his feet. "I have to give up Azula?! I _love_ her! If the only way to achieve mental clarity is to leave her, I don't want it! You just told me love is my greatest power! How could you even suggest that?!" Masa breathed hard. He shook as though with chills. "I...I don't know if we can be friends anymore, Aang."

Aang stood and faced the young firebender. "Until you decide we can't, we still are friends, Masa. And as a friend, I'd like a chance to explain myself. Will you give me that chance?"

The older boy willed himself to be calm. "All right."

"When Guru Pathik told me, I had the same reaction. I couldn't give up Katara either. But it wasn't until later that I realized that's not what he meant. He didn't mean I had to give up love. He meant that when I have to, I can push all distractions out of my mind and live in the moment."

Masa's eyes flashed with understanding. "Like separating my mind from my heart? That's kind of like lightningbending."

"Just more involved. Are we good?"

Masa grinned. "Flame-yo, hotman." Both laughed. "Aang, you're a good friend. And you've given me a lot to think about and work on. But that's good. I don't like having nothing to do."

"Is that something you picked up from your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," he said with a sheepish grin. "She says idle hands play with evil."

"She's probably right. You've opened your chakras, but that's the beginning of wisdom, not the end. You'll find your own way more easily now, though."

"I could use more wisdom."

"Hey, success with my first pupil. I could get to like this. Masa, I wish you and her the best. May Agni light your way." He gave a Fire Nation salute.

"And keep your fire in the dark." Masanori returned it. "Do you have to go so soon, Aang?"

"I'm sorry, Masa. But being the incarnation of the planet means I have to be everywhere on the planet at once. Hopefully, getting people to heal themselves will heal the world. That's also something you know about." He shared a knowing look with Masa.

"Aang?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I sure can."

"Azula's not here because...she went to see a healer. She's been sick lately."

Aang was concerned. "I hope she's okay."

"Aang, I'm a dork, not an idiot. I think she's going to have a baby." Masanori's smile got very big. _Our_ baby. And I want to be a great father."

"Just be the best daddy you can be. History will decide if you're great."

Masanori hugged Aang good-bye.

END


	2. Katara

Tales of Avatar: The Last Airbender

Part Two: Katara

Among the problems faced by Aang and his companions during the war was that they were never able to really appreciate some of the places they visited. _See the great caves of the world_ , Katara thought sardonically. With Aang due back from Ember Island, Katara was taking in the sights of Gaoling, Toph's hometown. She was examining a particularly fine-looking leopard-seal pelt at a vendor's stand when, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a tall woman buying meat and vegetables from another vendor. Katara took stock of the woman: tall and slender, dressed in simple clothing, almost like a farmer's wife. This suggested to the young waterbender that the woman did not live inside the city.

At first, Katara didn't know what drew her attention to the woman. Later, when time had provided perspective, she realized it was the woman's bearing. Katara sensed rather than saw that the woman carried herself like someone of much higher station than a farm girl. Also, even clothed in such modest material, the woman was beautiful. More than that, she was familiar in a way that Katara could not place.

The waterbender turned back to the pelt, not wanting to get caught staring. Subtlety was not Katara's strong point, but she employed what she had. She wanted to know more about this woman.

When the woman left the shops and headed out of the city, Katara followed at a safe distance. Once away from eyes, she made a play. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The lady stopped and turned, still holding her bundle. "Yes?"

Katara put on a pose of being a naive girl in a large city, nervously fingering her hair-loops. I'm really sorry to bother you, ma'am, but I'm new here, and I don't really know my way around. I don't know anyone, really."

"You're all alone?" the woman asked with concern.

"Yeah, Katara said, looking sheepish. "My boyfriend had to go out of the city, and it's just me at our room where we're staying. I never knew how lonely a crowded city could be."

The lady smiled. "if you'd be willing to hlp carry these back to my house, you'd be welcome to lunch."

"Oh, thank you very much," Katara replied, wide-eyed. She took a large sack of vegetables into her arms.

"My house isn't far away. But I have to ask, Ms...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Katara, ma'am."

"Pleased to meet you, Katara. I'm Ayame. But why ask me of all people?"

"Well, Ayame, you seemed like a nice lady. I mean, you still do. I'm sorry; I'm talking way too much."

"Not at all, dear. It's nice to meet a polite young lady."

"Thank you. Um, you live alone?"

"No, no," the woman said pleasantly, "my husband and daughter live with me."

As they headed for the woman's home, Katara continued to study her. She had golden eyes, which meant she was Fire Nation. So what was she doing here?

Presently, the lady said, "here we are." Her home was a modest but spacious two-story dwelling on a farm with various stock animals penned up. "My husband and daughter are away at school, so we'll have the house to ourselves for a while." She let them in. "I don't suppose you know how to cook?" It wasn't really a question.

"I cooked a lot back home," Katara said brightly. As the conversation went on, Katara was more and more certain that this woman was very familiar, even though she was equally sure she'd never seen her before. Moreover, there was a decidely disturbing quality about that familiarity.

"Well," Ayame said, "I'm only making chanko stew, and that's easy. My daughter, Amaya...she's small for her age, so this helps build her up." Ayame removed her hat. Her black hair was up in a simple bun. Katara had to fight a shudder. She was even more convinced that this woman looked like someone she knew. And not being able to place it had her ready to tear out her own hair.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Katara said with a calm she was far from truly possessing.

"Oh, it's really nothing," Ayame said with chipper nonchalance.

"Is this her?" Katara crossed the parlor to a family portrait on the wall over the fireplace. "She looks a lot like you."

"Yes, that's my Amaya. And my husband, Pai."

"She's pretty."

"Thank you, dear."

"Oh, and who are these two?" Katara pointed to portraits of two other young children, a boy and girl. And that's when she had it.

"Katara, what's wrong? You're shaking."

"I'm sorry," Katara said, still staring at the portraits. "It's just that this boy here looks a lot like a good friend of mine." Katara turned to face Ayame. Her blue eyes were like ice on fire, her face hard as a glacier. "My friend's name is Zuko."

"Ayame's" eyes grew wide with shock and horror. Her breath caught in her throat.

"That boy is your son, Zuko, isn't he?" Katara's voice was merciless. She pointed to the girl. "And that's your daughter Azula."

"Get out. Get out of my house! Right now!"

Katara stamped her foot. "I'm not going anywhere, _Ursa_. Because if I do, it will be straight to Zuko to tell what I know. He's been trying to find you since the war ended."

"Then...he's all right?"

"You're asking me? You haven't tried to contact them _at all_?" Katara was equally indignant and incredulous. "It's because you don't _want_ to be found, isn't it?"

"How do you know my children?"

"Oh, _now_ they're your children." Katara took a breath. She became slightly calmer. "Yes, I know Zuko. He's my closest friend. He saved my life. I know Azula, too. And Iroh. You're the only one I hadn't met until now."

"So they _are_ all right?" Ursa was bursting with anxiety.

Katara was calm, but no less hard. "Zuko doesn't look like that anymore." She pointed to the portrait. "His left eye and ear are covered by a burn scar. His father did that to him."

Ursa took a trembling breath. She fought tears and shook as with a fever. "Spirits, no. No."

"After you left, no one could stop your husband from doing whatever he wanted. And Zuko's face is only a small part of it. He branded Iroh a traitor. And he convinced Azula that you left because you hated her. He filled her head with so many lies that she went insane. She had to be restrained in a mental asylum so she wouldn't kill herself."

Ursa's legs lost their ability to hold her up. She had to sit down. She could no longer hold back her tears. "What have I _done_?"

"You gave up hope. You put yourself before your children."

Ursa looked at Katara with piercing daggers in her eyes. "You little brat! Who are you to judge me?! How could you understand any of what I've been through?!"

"I don't understand any of it." Katara would not budge. "I don't understand how anyone could do what you did. And as for who I am to speak of it, I'm the one who saved Zuko's life from Azula's lightning when they had their Agni Kai. I'm the one who held Azula's head in an asylum and applied my waterbending, trying to help her mind heal itself. _That's_ who I am. I don't turn my back on people who need me. If you still want me to leave, that's fine. But I won't until I get some answers. You owe me at least that much."

Ursa sighed wearily. "All right. I'll answer your questions."

"Was it true? Did you really hate Azula? Is that why you had another daughter?"

"NO!" Ursa exclaimed forcefully. "No. No mother could hate her own children. And Amaya...was a second chance at being a mother. To correct my mistakes."

"Your mistake was abandoning them! You don't get a 'second' chance at being a mother. That's your job for life. You can run away from it, but it will always be an unfinished job with your name on it." Katara softened a bit. "I can help you do that. I know where your children are. I can take you to them."

"Would I even know them anymore? What are they like now?"

"Zuko is the Fire Lord. He's a leader to admire. Do you remember Mai?"

"Yes." Ursa answered with remembered fondness.

"He married her. They have two children: your granddaughter Izumi and your grandson Lu Ten."

Ursa was overwhelmed with emotion. She clasped her hands together in a silent prayer of thanks. When she found her voice: "And Azula?"

"She's an advisor for Zuko. Most of the time, though, she lives on Ember Island, in your old beach house. She's also betrothed."

Ursa's face was pure shock. It took a moment for her to find her voice. "She's getting married? To whom? What's he like?"

Katara shook her head. "I've never met him. Azula and I are _not_ friends. But Zuko and my boyfriend tell me that his name is Masanori from the Sun family. They tell me that he's a very kind and gentle boy."

Ursa sobbed, partly out of sorrow, partly out of joy and relief.

Katara laid a supportive hand on the older woman's shoulder until she was calmer. "Ursa, I want to help you. I didn't turn my back on your children when they needed me. I won't do it now." She took a deep breath. "Even with a scar, Zuko is a beautiful man, outside and inside. And even if Azula and I are never friendly, she's worked very hard to be a daughter you can be proud of. But they'll never be complete until they know you're okay."

Ursa looked up at the portraits. "But I have a family here, too. I can't up and leave them."

"I know. And I'm sorry I brought such chaos to your life. But my life has always been about helping people." She took Ursa's hand. "I know seeing you would mean the world to Zuko. And Azula needs you too, if only to settle things between you. Whatever you need to do, I can help. Being the Avatar's girlfriend has advantages."

Ursa's eyes got very big. "So he was reborn. My grandfather-"

"Avatar Roku. I know."

"Katara, destiny brought you to me. I see that now." She sighed. "But will I just bring more chaos to their lives?"

"Maybe. But they still need you."

The front door opened and a man entered the house with a small girl. The girl rushed up to her mother. "Hi, Mommy. Why you crying?"

"I'm sorry, baby." Ursa wiped the tears from her face. "How are you?"

"Fine, Mommy. Who's the pretty lady?"

"This is Katara, sweetie. She's my friend." Ursa saw Katara smile. "Honey, why don't you play for a while. Daddy and I have to talk. Then we'll eat, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Amaya went up to Katara. "Will you play with me, Ms. Tara? Please?"

"Sure I will." Katara looked up at Ursa, who saw the undisguised rebuke in the waterbender's eyes.

Ursa and Pai went upstairs, presumably to their bedroom.

"Amaya, want to see something?"

"Yes, Ms. Tara."

Katara took the water from her flask and performed some waterbending tricks, to the little girl's delight. After a minute or so, she put the water back. "How old are you, Amaya?" The girl held up five fingers proudly. _Ursa didn't wait very long,_ Katara thought bitterly. _I guess it was a rotten situtation for her all around_.

"This is my dolly," Amaya said brightly.

"She's beautiful, Amaya." _Was Azula ever like this? Or even Zuko?_

After maybe ten minutes, Ursa and Pai came down the stairs. They sat on a sofa together. "Amaya," Pai said, "Mommy and I want to talk with you, please."

"'kay, Daddy." Amaya got up and sat on Pai's lap.

"Honey," Ursa said, pointing to the portraits, "the boy and girl there, do you see them?"

"Sure, Mommy. Lots of times."

"Well, Katara knows where they are, and I would like to see them very much. But they're far away. And I'd like you and Daddy to come with me, but it's a long trip and to a place you don't know. We could be gone a long time."

"Why do you want to go, Mommy?"

"I never told you before, but the boy and girl are my other children, your brother and sister. Their daddy was very bad, and he took them away from me. But now I can be with them again. And you can meet them."

"You, too, Daddy?"

"Yes, darling. Families stick together."

"But Daddy, you're not their daddy?"

"No, sweetie. I'm not. But I will be if they want me."

"We'll talk more later, baby," Ursa said. "How about some lunch?"

"Does your offer to help still stand?"

"Yes." Ursa even smiled.

They all headed to the kitchen.

END

 **Author's notes:**

 **1) Some of you probably guessed who "Ayame" was before the Reveal. Don't feel ashamed if you did.**

 **2) If anyone could have stumbled onto Ursa's whereabouts, Katara seems like the one. Fate looks out for her.**

 **3) Sokka and Katara-let's face it folks-have zero tact. That, plus her life experience makes me think she would not be too gentle with Ursa, nor would she hold much back from her.**


	3. Iroh and Azula

Tales of Avatar: The Last Airbender

Part Three: Iroh and Azula

When Iroh went to place flowers on his son Lu Ten's grave, someone else was already there. "Azula?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yes, Uncle. Lu Ten and I were just talking about you.

"I wondered why my ears were burning. After all, I did not drink any spicy tea today."

Azula did not laugh at the little joke. "Despite what you might think, I did feel something like affection for Lu Ten. When I heard he was dead, i wanted you to burn this city to ashes. That's how screwed up even my good impulses were."

Iroh sighed. Then he recovered. I meant what I said at the party, Azula: about Lu Ten being proud."

Uncle and niece prayed to Agni for a time. "Come back to the Jasmine Dragon with me."

"I intend to, Uncle." Azula put the hood of her cloak on and followed him to his apartment above the tea shop.

"You can relax here. No one will bother us."

Azula took her cloak off. "I imagine I'm not very well-liked in this city."

"Do not mind that now. Ming?"

The former prison guard entered the parlor from a different room. "What's up, sweetie?"

"Some white dragonberry tea, please."

The lady smiled and exited.

"She's pregnant," Azula said without preamble.

Iroh chuckled. "Yes."

"Must be contagious."

Iroh's jaw nearly scraped the floor when he grapsed the implication. "Azula? Are you..?"

"Yes, I am."

It took Iroh a moment to find his voice. "Does Masanori know?"

"I haven't told him yet, but he knows. He's silly, but not stupid. In fact, you're the first person I've told."

"I am honored that you would trust me with this knowledge. But-"

"But, you want to know why. You think I want something."

"Frankly, yes."

Ming returned with the teapot and serving tray. She set it down on the table between her husband and niece-in-law. "I'll see how business is doing," she said, and left again. At no point did she even look at Azula.

"Since I have always been honest with you, Azula, I see no reason to stop now."

"I tell myself Masa will be a good father. Then I realize I don't know what a good father _is_. Look what I had."

Iroh served the tea. He took a long drink. "I wish I could tell you, Azula. But I cannot. My own father was very much like yours. Even though I was the favored son, that did not mean he was good to me. It only hurt me in less-obvious ways. I tried to be a good father to my son. Ultimately I was not, because I had only my father's example. I saw in Zuko a chance to make up for my mistakes, but it was not the same thing." He smiled. "But I have faith in Masanori. he had a father who raised him well. Unless...it is not really Masanori you are worried about?"

Azula took a deep breath. "It is, but that's not all. I'm no less confused about what makes a good mother than I am about what makes a good father. What kind of mother could I be? Will I make the same mistakes mine did, even if my intentions are good?"

"I cannot answer that. But you will find a way. You always do."

"I never even imagined I'd get married, much less have children. For me, there was only myself. And my father. Now, I'm bothered by questions: will it be healthy? Will I do right by it?"

"Azula, every expectant mother-and I mean _every_ one-worries about these things. You are no different."

"I _am_ different," she hissed angrily. "I'm... _broken_ inside."

"You are still healing," Iroh said firmly. "Healing can be as painful as dying. But you are getting better."

For a time, neither said anything. When Azula finally, spoke, all she said was, "I know why."

"Why what, Azula?"

"Why my parents were like they were. The same reason Zuzu and I are like we are: when things get taken from us, we convince ourselves that hurting someone else will fix what's broken inside. But it doesn't." Her voice broke on that last word.

"No. It only makes it worse." Iroh's eyes spoke volumes beyond his words.

"I've spent my whole life clawing at everyone who came along, even if they were trying to help. And look what it got me."

The old master placed a supportive hand on his niece's back. "I am truly sorry I cannot put your mind at ease. I have no magic words. But as I told Zuko once: the only way is forward. Now you have something besides yourself to fight for."

"I don't get along with 'normal' things."

"Normal is subjective," Iroh asserted, trying to keep her calm. "Give yourself a chance. And there is no shame in asking for help. You are not alone any longer."

"So Zuzu has convinced me," Azula replied, regaining her old control. "Did these advice sessions always work for him?"

Iroh chuckled. "When he listened."

"It's difficult enough to listen to myself. 'Myself' never says just one thing."

"Indeed. That seems to be a trend in our family."

Azula took a sip of tea. "Maybe when my belly gets big enough, the rumors about me being a lesbian will cease."

Iroh became grim. "You should not even consider that right now."

"Should I consider food? I have to feed this baby."

"What would you like?" Iroh asked pleasantly.

"If you have roast pig-chicken?"

"Not a problem." Iroh rose from his seat and went down the stairs. He returned in a few minutes.

"Are you ready to be a father again, Uncle?"

Iroh sighed. "I never thought it would happen at my age. But destiny is a funny thing." His eyes suddenly lost their sparkle. "I think I know what you mean, Azula. If it is a boy, at least I will know the basics. If it is a girl..." His face wore a troubled expression. "I will have to start over. I am well-aware of the mistakes I made with you."

"Maybe a boy _would_ be best for you." Azula's tone spoke volumes beyond her words.

"There is no need to be hostile, Azula. We all learn from our mistakes."

Ming came up the stairs with Azula's meal. She placed it on the table and prepared to leave.

"Ming? A moment please."

"What's doing, honey?"

"My niece, Princess Azula. She is to be married."

"I remember Lord Zuko's letter. Congratulations, your highness." Ming's voice was tight, and not overly respectful. She would have preferred to be somewhere else at that moment.

"Don't hurt yourself with compliments. Thank you."

"We will be fine, Ming. Thank you. May Agni light your way."

"And keep your fire in the dark." Ming bowed and left.

Iroh turned to Azula. Her precise eating habits amused him. "What do you hope yours will be?"

"Girls _are_ just better." Her eyes flashed in the old Azula way.

They enjoyed the meal in silence. When it was over, Azula put her cloak and hood back on. "I should get back home. I'll see you at my wedding, Uncle. Besides, it wouldn't do for you to be seen with a notorious conquerer."

"Let me worry about that. Thank you for visiting me. Feel free to do so any time. And my best wishes to you."

Azula bowed. The gesture was profound in its way.

END


	4. Zuko and Suki

Zuko and Suki

Suki, leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors, followed the court page into the banquet hall. Zuko always held meetings with his friends there because the atmosphere was friendlier than the throne room.

Zuko was anything but friendly, however. He burst into the hall fuming-not literally, as Suki was glad to see. Zuko angry was nothing new, but it was bizarre to see him ranting in the full robes and crown of the Fire Lord. "I can't take anymore of this!"

"Zuko?" Suki asked with a mix of puzzlement and concern.

"Oh," he replied, recovering somewhat. "Hello, Suki. It's very good to see you." He sat in his dining seat and placed a rooled-up scroll on the table. She picked it up before he could stop her.

"Hey," she said, "it's you."

Zuko growled. "Azula's boyfriend painted that. She sent it to me as a gift."

"He's a really good painter."

"Good?!" Zuko was incredulous. "He made my scar ragged, my hair spiky..."

"Well," Suki said, "it's better than Sokka's right?"

Zuko gave her a dark glance. She read his meaning right away: _that's not saying much_. "Ugh," he grunted, "Azula's been sending me a lot of gifts that I don't want."

"That's better than sending lightning, right?" Suki smiled hopefully.

"At least I can send lightning back," he snapped. "When she wanted to kill me, she was difficult. Now that she's trying to be nice, she's _insufferable_."

Suki tried to hold back her laughter, but she just couldn't do it. "I'm sorry for laughing. It's just she's as bad at being good as you are. As you were."

Zuko put his head in his hands and groaned. "It takes a lot of getting used to." He picked his head up. "That won't stop me from presiding over their wedding. Now, what can I help you with, Suki?"

"I've got two problems," the lovely leader said. "One is political." She hesitated despite herself. "our village is still recovering from your...visit a couple of years ago. To make things worse, out stocks of medicine are running low, and our healers are saying that this winter could be especially bad."

"I'll be glad to help out, Suki."

"But," Suki added, "this was my idea: I'd like you to deliver the supplies in person. It would go a long way toward making Chief Oyaji trust you."

"You have my word," Zuko replied without hesitation.

"Great," Suki said with a smile. "My other problem is a personal one. It's about Ty Lee."

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, concerned.

"Did she seem a little off the last time you saw her?"

"Not really, but we were all focused on my sister's announcement and what happened with Izumi. Ty Lee can be hard to read sometimes, anyway. I'm sorry, Suki...I just don't know Ty Lee as well as I should. Mai would know better. So would...Azula."

"Maybe they can help me," Suki said blithely. Ty Lee's been distracted since before the dinner. She started out as my best recruit, and she's taught us alot. I've advanced her over warriors that have been with me longer because of it. But I think she wants to go back to the circus. I've only heard the story about why she joined it ten times."

"I hate to say it," Zuko said, "but I was afraid Ty Lee would have trouble fitting in. But I know one thing: she responds better to a friend than a leader."

"I try to be both to my girls, Zuko. But I think I understand. I'll give it my best." She cast her eyes downward, then back to his. "I never thanked you for helping me out of the Boiling Rock. Thank you."

Zuko waved this aside. "I was just there to help Sokka. It was all his idea."

"He said he couldn't have done it without you."

"Knowing him, he would have found a way."

"Is that a smile?" Suki teased.

"Maybe."

"Well, don't break your face." Suki winced. "I keep trying to improve my banter, but-"

Zuko held up his hand. "People tell me I wouldn't know a good joke if it bit me, so I'm no one to judge. Besides, Sokka's...silly. You being serious gives him balance."

"Which one of you is the serious one? You or Mai?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "That's funny, in a disturbing way." Then, a thought: "I am."

A middle-aged woman entered. "Sire?"

"Yes, Ying?"

"You wanted to know when the children were to be fed."

"Thank you, Ying."

"May I help, Zuko?"

"Certainly, Suki."

Ying led the young lord and leader to the nursery. Zuko lifted Izumi up from her cradle and Suki did the same to Lu Ten.

"Say hello to Suki, children."

Suki rubbed their heads affectionately. "Hi, babies."

Ying, an experienced nanny, helped the teenagers feed the children.

"Zuko, is something wrong?"

"No, Suki. But it is really weird. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to the children."

"Mm," Suki hemmed, "Ty Lee told me what almost happened with Izumi."

"Careless," Zuko said in a self-condemning manner.

"But Azula saved her. Maybe she's not so insufferable?"

Zuko smiled tenderly. "Maybe."

"Is this Masa as nice as Ty Lee says? I promise I won't repeat what you say."

"Other than Aang and my uncle, he's the nicest man I know. I'd trust him with my life. I _do_ trust him with Azula's. And the children love him." Zuko paused. His face wore an amused expression. "It's like someone took parts from Aang, Sokka and my uncle and made a person out of them."

Suki giggled. "That's an image."

"Any other problems?"

"No, Zuko. I knew I could count on you. I wonder if I'll ever have children."

END


	5. Sokka and Mai

Sokka and Mai

Since Zuko and Suki had Kiyoshi business to discuss, Sokka decided to relax. And he couldn't believe his luck: the royal bath chamber was already prepared. He entered the room and stripped naked.

A sting in his rear end made him yelp and jump like a grasshopper-beetle. He landed in the bath, growling as he felt for what stung him. It was a small dart.

"You're lucky it wasn't poisoned," came a rich alto voice. Sokka turned and came face-to-face with Fire Lady Mai. He couldn't tell if she was really angry; he always remembered her looking that way. "What are you doing in my bath?"

"Yours?!" Sokka affected being offended. "I didn't see your name on it."

"I _live_ here, remember?"

"Fine. Just give me my clothes and I'll go, Miss Gloomy."

"Oh, you don't get away that easy," Mai said, taking a seat on a nearby divan. "Now that I have you here, I've got a few questions."

"I can think of one: do you do this often?"

"Not really," Mai replied, ignoring the insinuation. "You might know the answer to this: did Zuko and your sister ever do it?"

Sokka's eyes became huge and his jaw dropped. "NO!"

"Calm down, Ponytail."

" _Wolftail!_ "

"Whatever," Mai said, rolling her eyes. "There's a lot of people who think she and Zuko are in love, including my uncle."

"The Warden who wanted to turn us into poached eggs? He's weirder than I thought." Sokka still had nightmares about him.

"Yeah. But that's nothing. There are people who think you and Azula would make a great couple." Sokka's face became as red as a tomato. He couldn't even breathe to scream. "The ones who don't think she's a lesbian and hot for Ty Lee, that is." Mai was really enjoying this.

Sokka found his voice. "What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

"Taking my bath will do for now." Mai pursed her lips. "Not for nothing, I did want to know if there was anything between Zuko and your sister."

"I used to wonder that, too," Sokka admitted. "But what she and Aang have...I guess it was meant to be. Same with you and Zuko."

"Hmm. Profound. And boring."

"You're welcome," Sokka implied impatiently. "If you're done tormenting me-"

"Not yet." The ghost of a smile touched her lips. "You'd get along great with Azula's boyfriend. He's a goof like you. I guess every nation has them."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't plan on getting to know Azula any more than I do now."

"It's your choice. Just think about it. I just don't get how tough girl like Suki and Azula go for guys like you and Masa."

"I didn't expect _you_ would understand it." Sokka took a breath. "My dad says that there is someone for everyone. I guess he's right."

"I really admire a naked man who can say that with a straight face."

Sokka sank down, blushing. "You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?"

"Everyone's got a quirk. Did you ever get that sword back?"

"Yes. Aang found it for me. Nicest little bald guy anywhere."

"Good. I appreciate a fine weapon." Mai possibly said that a bit more suggestively than she needed to.

"I noticed," Sokka said darkly. "At least mine comes back."

"Oh, the boomerang. I guess something like that would keep me from having to carry all this stuff on me."

"Glad we came to an understanding. Can I get out now?"

"Make you a deal. Maybe you've heard: I have two children. You meet me outside and help me put them down for-ugh-a nap."

"Sounds good."

END

This was an attempt at risque comedy in the Avatar-verse. Also, since Mai and Sokka seem to be the most "aware" of what setting they're in, they'd be the ones to discuss the various "shipping" ideas.


	6. Toph and Ty Lee

Toph and Ty Lee

Kiyoshi Island in late spring was a beautiful place. It was also a very active one. Ty Lee was leading the warriors through combat training in full uniform. "And kick!"

"Um, Ty Lee?" asked one warrior, "why do we have to do this standing on our hands?"

"Your enemy won't expect you to fight this way," the acrobat said happily, still on her hands.

"I can't think why," one warrior whispered to another.

Ty Lee flipped up onto her feet. "Okay, three katas now!"

The warriors began their combat drills. After a few minutes, they noticed the ground start to shake. "Earthquake!" one of them shouted.

"No," Ty Lee crowed, "it's Toph!"

The blind earthbender rode a "wave" of earth to the Kiyoshi village, coming to a halt in front of the assembled villagers. No doubt about it: Toph could make an entrance.

"Hi, Toph!"

"Hi, Bubbles. I'd say I'm looking for Suki, but you know..." She waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry. Suki's in the Fire Nation meeting with Zuko."

"Hmph," Toph snorted. "I'm so used to being part of the group. Now we're all split up. One foot doesn't know what the other is doing."

"Girls," Ty Lee said, "that will be enough for now." The warriors dispersed. "I'd be happy to help you, Toph."

"That's what I'm here for. I ran away again."

"Why?" Ty Lee asked, engaging in handstand pushups.

"Things were good at first. My parents were glad to have me back. That should have told me something. They were so glad they didn't want me to leave again. They threatened to take my bending away. I had to leave."

"That's awful. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I was lucky to find a ship heading this way. But once they cast off, I'm on my own."

"Well," Ty Lee said, walking on her hands, "we're glad to have you until you figure it out."

"Thanks, Bouncy-butt. Trouble is, I don't know my next move. If I could get to the Fire nation and talk to Sparky-"

"'Sparky?' Is that what you call Zuko? That's so cute!"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm all about cute," Toph snarked. She sank down, arms around her knees. "Parents are the _worst_."

"I know. That's why-"

"Yeah, I know. You joined the circus."

"Maybe I'll go back there." Toph could sense Ty Lee's frustration. "When you leave, could I go with you?"

"Whoa, Bubbles. Where's this coming from?"

"Being a Kiyoshi warrior was a lot of fun at first. And I have a lot of important stuff to do. But i was happiest in the circus, and I never got the chance to leave on my own."

"You have friends here," Toph replied. "You leaving would make a lot of problems for them."

"I know. But Azula wrote and said that if I wanted to get back into the circus, she'd help, and-"

"That's your problem: you're still used to doing what Hot Pants tells you."

"She didn't _tell_ me to do it! She offered."

"Which means you don't have to do it. If she's feeling guilty about dragging you out of the circus, that's _her_ problem, not yours."

"I guess you never had anything you really loved to leave!" Ty Lee regretted that the instant it was out of her mouth.

Toph became as hard as a rock. "What do you know, Airhead? You wanna know what I think? Here you go: there were plenty of times when I felt like leaving the Gaang, like you're feeling now. But I didn't. When you join someone, you stay with them. If you don't, you're no better than a rat-monkey. You joined the Kiyoshi warriors by choice. And they let you, even after what you did to Suki. That's real friendship."

Ty Lee broke down into loud sobs. Toph had been afraid of that. She was lousy at comforting people. Finally, something occurred to her. "All right! Turn off the fountains!" Once Ty Lee was quiet, Toph took a breath. "I'm not telling you what to do either. I always say, 'do what feels right.' But take it from me: running away becomes a habit. It gets easier each time."

"I...do have friends here. I don't want to hurt them. I hurt a friend once in my life."

Toph knew what the acrobat meant. "We do what we have to do. Doesn't mean we have to like it. Say, how _is_ Hot Pants doing? I can't read, and my father hides all my letters anyway."

"She's great. She's getting married."

For one of the few times in her life, the Blind Bandit was speechless.

"Toph, are you okay?"

"And I thought the world would get _less_ messed up with the war over." Toph shook her shaggy head. "How about you? Seeing anybody?"

"I...don't get away all that much. I've set some of the girls up, though. How about you?"

"I'm fourteen. I'm not looking."

"Okay, um...if you do see Zuko, what happens?"

"Don't know yet," Toph admitted. "Snoozles was always the planner. I'm guessing he went with Suki?"

"Mm-hmm," Ty Lee said, maybe a bit sadly.

"That could work for me. If I can get there before they leave, I can join up with them. How often do ships from the Fire nation come here?"

"Every few weeks, to bring supplies. But airships come and go all the time."

"Ugh," Toph groaned. "Me and airships...bad memories. Still, it would get me there fast. Where do they usually land?"

"Do you have to go already, Toph?"

"I didn't really come for a visit, Bubbles. It's good to catch up, but I've got business. And no offense, but Kiyoshi Island is a bit small for me."

"Suki and Sokka will be sad they missed you, Toph."

"Only if I can't catch up with them. Lead the way."

Toph and Ty Lee had unique ways of traveling on their own. If Toph were to be honest, the "pink lady's" hopping around was a bit nerve-wracking. For her part, Ty Lee voiced no complaint about keeping up with Toph's "Earth wave." "It's just up ahead," Ty Lee said as the airship strip came into view for her. "We can walk from here."

"We can? Wow, and it's not even my birthday."

"When is your birthday? We could-"

"Never mind. Decided yet, Bubbles?"

"I like what you said about sticking with people. Good luck, Bandit."

"Good luck, Bouncy."

END

============================================================  
 **Two opposite personalities...again, an attempt at comedy, but less broad than the previous chapter. And it's not over yet.**


	7. Kuma and Suri

Suri and Kuma

The front door to the Sun estate had a chime to let the inhabitants know someone was at the door. When the chime was turned, it emitted a loud but musical sound. Kuma turned that chime and waited. It was maybe a minute before Tai, the servant girl, showed her inside.

Suri entered the parlor with a kettle of tea and two cups, which she sat down on a table. She embraced the young woman. "Hello, Kuma."

"Hi, Aunt Suri. It's really good to see you."

"You too, dear. Please have some tea with me."

They sat down across from each other at the table. "How are you, Aunt Suri?"

"I suppose I'm fine. How are your parents?"

"Dad's getting more into his map-making. Mom's about the same as always."

"You get your calm approach from her, dear."

"I guess so."

"Seeing anyone?"

"I've been too caught up in my work until now. But there is this nice orderly..."

"Glad to hear it."

"You?"

"No, honey," Suri said sternly. "No."

"I'm sorry. I know Uncle was the only man for you."

"Oh, I get offers here and there."

"Not surprising. You're a wealthy widow, but still young and pretty."

"Thank you dear." Suri smiled.

"How's Masa? Is he around?"

Suri took a long drink. "No. He moved into the beach house with her. For sixteen years, I saw his face every day in this house. In three weeks, she takes him away from me."

"Aunt Suri, no one is taking him-"

"What would you call it?" Suri asked sharply. "My son, my only child, is living with someone else. I only seen him once or twice a week now."

"He's grown up, Aunt Suri."

"He got older, Kuma. He did not 'grow up.' In his heart, he's still a small boy who wants adventure."

Kuma giggled. "I remember when he was so little. You and Uncle always seemed out of breath."

Suri sighed heavily. "When the mid-wife handed me my son, it was the happiest day of my life. But they handed me a _firebender_ , just like his father. But even then, we knew the flame burned more powerfully in him. I should have been proud, but I was...scared. Even when the war ended, I was still worried."

"You want him to be healthy and happy. All mothers worry like that."

"And then... _she_ walked into his life. And I was even more afraid. I was terrified of what kind of trouble she would get him into. I still am, a little."

"That's understandable, given he is your only son. You've always tried to protect him, especially after Uncle died. And the princess certainly has a way of getting into trouble. But it's more than that, isn't it? Now you're alone."

Upon hearing the words, Suri began crying. Kuma held her gently. "He's all I have left of Keone!"

"I know. But he has to be his own person, too."

"He's my baby!"

"He always will be your baby. Always, always. But he's not little Masa anymore. You and I love him, but she does, too. And he loves her right back. But she could never take his love from us. She's just made it bigger."

Suri composed herself somewhat. "Kuma, there are things about Azula I like. And I always knew that Masa was...destined for something special. But..." He voice dropped to nearly a whisper "She frightens me, Kuma. I think she could be...dangerous."

Kuma word a rueful expression. "I've spent more time with her than anyone these past two years. Anyone with that kind of damage...danger is always there. But I trust Masa. He may have his head in the clouds, but his feet are on the ground. And if it must be said, I don't think she'd hurt him."

"It's like she's all he thinks about."

Kuma giggled. "He's a teenager in love, Aunt Suri. A lot of fire, and it's cooking his brain. You know how he throws himself into things. And that might be the way to handle her. I know she likes to be scary, but she's very vulnerable in her way. Who better than a sweetheart like Masa?"

Suri sighed. "Look there," she said, pointing to the mantle.

"His first championship trophy."

"He didn't even tell me he'd tried out. When he brought it home, I was horrified. A mother should be _proud_ of what her child can do. I am, now. I wasn't then. And that tiger-wolf pelt...I nearly went through the ceiling. He walked in with that smile of his, and I...I spoiled it a little."

"Tell me something: did Masa get angry with you over your reaction? Did he flare up at you? Act petulantly?"

"No. No, he...he understood."

"You see? These things aren't just interests; they're part of his life, just like you are. I'm asking you to understand his life. And she's part of it, now. Maybe the biggest part."

"Why can't I be happy for him?"

"He told me you seemed happy when he brought her to dinner."

"She was charming, I admit that."

"You see?"

"There's just so much pain."

"Love is stronger, Aunt Suri."

"I try, Kuma. But having her as a daughter is such a strange idea."

"You may be what she needs, too."

"What?"

"The princess never had a stable family life. This could be a chance for her."

"Me, be her mother? How? I can't even see going to their wedding."

"You always thought Uncle was the strong one because he was a fighter. But you're the strongest woman I know. You'll find a way."

"It's a challenge just being Masa's mother, and he's the sweetest boy int the Four Nations. She's so...formidable."

"She responds to kindness. Start there."

"I'll...try."

Kuma hugged her aunt hard. "They'll both be so happy."

For a time, neither one said anything. Then Suri spoke. "They were here the other day. They were bantering, and he got play-offended. He yelped, 'Hey!' She said, 'Hay is for ostrich-horses. Do I look like a farm animal?' And he said, 'No, an ostrich-horse has a longer tail.'"

Kuma was amazed/amused. "Oh, I bet she didn't like that."

"The look on her face was worth a thousand gold pieces."

"Did Masa tell you about the breakfast he made?"

"The smiling face? Yes!"

Both women laughed a long time.

END

FINIS

 **The end! I hope everyone enjoyed part two of my series. Any thoughts, questions or reactions? Please send them to me.**


End file.
